uhtfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Gelificação
A perda da estabilidade em leite UHT durante a estocagem pode ser observada uma alteração na viscosidade, com espessamento do produto, podendo culminar na formação de gel, sem separação de soro, na maioria dos casos, sendo considerado um problema constante na indústria laticinista, a gelificação1 e 4. Existem alguns fatores determinantes para a ocorrência de gelificação em leite UHT, ao longo da estocagem e suas implicações na qualidade e na vida de prateleira, se deve principalmente pela ocorrência da desestabilização natural das caseínas por desarranjos moleculares, ou por aceleração desses por meio de proteases. Esse desequilíbrio da atividade proteolítica do leite se deve a existência de vários tipos de proteases presentes no leite bovino, sendo algumas originadas do desenvolvimento de microrganismos e outras nativas, derivadas do sangue do animal. A concentração das enzimas nativas está relacionada à raça do animal, da alimentação, do estágio de lactação, contagem de células somáticas, estágio de lactação, índice de plasmina e seus ativadores, instabilidade do leite cru, entre outros. As principais proteases são a plasmina, plasminogênio e seus ativadores, trombina, catepsina D, proteases ácidas do leite, aminopeptidases e proteases derivadas de leucócitos (células somáticas). Segundo 5, a principal atividade proteolítica endógena no leite é decorrente da ação''' da plasmina, esta enzima que normalmente se encontra associada à fração da caseína, e correlacionado está o plasminogênio, que também está presente no leite, pode ser prontamente ativado e convertido em plasmina e tem a característica de poder resistir até a tratamentos UHT. O plasminogênio é convertido em plasmina no leite, devido principalmente pela ação são de alta contagem de células somáticas, resultando na proteólise da caseína, tendo impacto negativo na estabilidade da micela Porém, existem enzimas termoresistentes capazes de causar deterioração de produtos lácteos, produzidas principalmente por bactérias psicrotróficas que se desenvolvem durante a estocagem de leite cru por prolongados períodos antes do processamento. Algumas estirpes de Pseudomonas fluorescens crescem em leite refrigerado e produzem um tipo de metaloprotease que é resistente ao tratamento UHT e que conseqüentemente poderão ocasionar a gelificação do leite, dependente da extensão do crescimento do microrganismo antes do tratamento térmico. Pois, partir do leite com a contagem de psicrotróficos acima de 6 log UFC/mL, é grande a possibilidade de ocorrência de uma proteólise intensa. E durante a vida de prateleira, as proteínas do leite UHT passa por diversas alterações, levando à uma progressiva perda de estabilidade que favorece a agregação das micelas de caseína, levando à coagulação do leite, tornando-se um fator limitante da vida de prateleira deste produto. '''Referências bibliográficas: ' ' 1HARWALKAR, V. R. Age gelation of sterilized milks. In: FOX, P. F. Advanced dairy chemistry. London: Chapman & Hall, 1997. v. 1, p. 69 1 -734. 2MARTINS, M.L.;ARAÚJO E.F.; MANTOVANI H.C.; MORAES C.A. Detection of the apr gene in proteolytic psychrotrophic bacteria isolated from refrigerated raw milk. International Journal of Food Microbiology. v.102: 203-211, 2005. 3PINTO, C.L.O.; MARTINS, M.L.; VANETTI, M.C.D. Qualidade microbiológica de leite cru refrigerado e isolamento de bactérias psicrotróficas proteolíticas. Ciência e Tecnologia de Alimentos. v.26: 645-651, 2006 4SILVA, P.H.F. Leite UHT: Fatores determinantes para sedimentação e gelificação. Juiz de Fora: Paulo Henrique Fonseca da Silva, 2004. 128p. 5VERDI, R.J.; BARBANO, D.M. Effect of coagulants, somatic cell enzymes, and extracellular bacterial enzymes on plasminogen activation. Journal of Dairy Science, v.74, p.772-782, 1991.